


As you Sleep

by MateaHefler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love, Nomen Nescio, Watching Someone Sleep, how poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watch you sleep, so calmly and with a smile upon your lips. Your brown, curly hair is spread around your head like a halo. You truly are an angel, sent to me from Heaven above, sent to save me from the wretch I have become. Your love is something that made my heart beat, move and grow warm- just by setting your eyes on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you Sleep

I watch you sleep, so calmly and with a smile upon your lips. Your brown, curly hair is spread around your head like a halo. You truly are an angel, sent to me from Heaven above, sent to save me from the wretch I have become. Your love is something that made my heart beat, move and grow warm- just by setting your eyes on me.

I want to paint you a picture, maybe even paint it upon your skin- slide the tip of the brush slowly down your back and blow on it to dry the ink. I want to wrap you into the safety of my arms and kiss every single part of you, slowly- draw it out.

I want to see your soft, brown eyes- speckled with green, golden and orange- open and gaze at me with such heart-melting warmth that all I can do is smile like a fool and hold you closer, press you to my body and never let go. I want to be able to tell you how much I love you, like you tell me every day, but I cannot for I fear that this dream will dissipate and become void of all light and color.

I cannot stay my fingers as they caress your cheek and I marvel over how soft and silky smooth your skin is. I count the freckles upon your cheeks and nose, smiling at the formation of a star on your right cheekbone. You are a shining star on my sky- bright and big, beautiful in its simplicity. My fingers slide to your hair and I pick up one curly lock, twine it around my finger and relish in the smoothness of it and the scent of apple blossoms permeating the air. That scent is always clinging to you and I love it.

I love you but words do not slip from my mouth, but I show how I feel through my actions. Every show of gratitude is me saying 'I love you'; every single smile is an ''I love you. Every single breath that I take, every blink of my eyes is an 'I love you' and I hope that you know that. For I am a coward and I cannot say the words outright.

And I want to say them so much because you are the one that has saved me many times over from the demons that haunt me, you are the one that easily makes me smile, that calms the raging of my soul and makes me a far better person than I have ever been. You are the Queen of my heart and the Goddess in my mind and soul. I do not want to lose you,. I simply cannot, I refuse to lose you, my Angel because you are my life, you mean the world to me.

You sigh at my touch and nuzzle closer to me, your head resting against my shoulder, button nose twitching as you dream. I continue to watch and wonder what are you dreaming of. Probably which book you are going to read next or, perhaps, our little garden you haven't had the time to tend to. All those beautiful roses, lilacs, forget-me-not that you love so much.

You finally open your eyes and stare into mine before grinning, those soft, pink lips revealing pearly white teeth. You stretch your muscles with all the elegance of a cat. You are so beautiful, so damn beautiful that I am afraid to look at you for the taint my unworthy eyes can leave upon you.

"Morning." You greet me, smiling. Your voice is music to my ears and I smile back. "Have you been staring at me for a long time?"

I stay silent and keep smiling but I do shake my head in negation. I lower my head to nuzzle our noses together and enjoy that almost silent sigh of content you let slip from your lips- a mere moment before I kiss them gently, softly, lovingly.

"I love you." You whisper, brown eyes gentle.

"And the reason why will always remain a mystery to me." I whisper back, looking into her lovely, warm eyes. I can't look away from them.

We kiss once more, your arms around my neck and body close to mine. Your warmth makes me yearn for more, the taste of your lips makes all the thoughts run away- all thoughts but those of you.

I will never stop thinking of you. Not even when I die.


End file.
